


Run away with me

by ChocoNut



Series: Tales of love (Season 3/4) [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After 3x7, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Deviates in Season 3, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne struggles to change out of her hideous pink gown on their way back one night. Jaime steps in to assist her.





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : This fic is just an excuse for me to write an intimate JB scene.

“Damn this bloody thing!” she cursed for the third or fourth time, tugging and jerking at the sleeve, desperate to get the wretched abomination off her, but the harder she struggled, the more tedious it became, the gown, coupled with the painfully deep scratches on her neck putting up an able fight to hinder her progress.

“Easy, wench,” wafted a familiar voice from the entrance, “it’s a piece of clothing, not something you can win over with sheer power.” 

Startled by his unannounced appearance, she pulled up the loosened gown to her chest at once, expecting no more from him than a string of his choicest insults to add fuel to her mounting frustration. “None of your concern,” she muttered, one half of her hoping he’d piss off and spare her the stings of his tongue, while the other, more reluctant part of her wished this journey wasn't the end of their association.

“I know,” he drawled, swaggering into the tent, “and I wasn’t to poke my nose in here, but for your lovely curses that could be heard about a mile from here.” 

Glaring at him, she retreated to a corner, still clutching the dress to her bosom.

“Don’t worry, I’m not interested,” he snapped with resentment, his gaze flickering to her chest as he approached her. “I just came to help.”

“Not interested,” she pounced back in the same vein, miffed by his lack of interest in her. He could keep standing here forever, if he wanted. She could ignore him. Pretend he didn’t exist. Her irritation soaring up several notches with his arrival, she returned to her battle with the gown.

“I know you aren’t,” he replied in the smug tone he'd adopted when he'd announced his arrival, “but it’s a pity that this isn’t something you could slash away with a sword.”

She chose not to retort, for that would only extract further insinuating comments from him, but instead, went on with her task, taking her eyes and her attention off him. In the blink of an eye, he was next to her, and she was forced to stop what she was doing, her knees weak and her brain in a frozen state. So close he was now, that every inch of her body lit up with heightened awareness to his proximity, drawn to his annoyingly seductive voice, every part of her screaming out her hopeless attraction to him. 

“I never intended to help either,” he went on, gently tugging at her left sleeve in an attempt to release her arm from it.

Hurt by his cold confession, she wished him away at once, wanting no favours, particularly from those like him who sought nothing but flaws in her. “Then why don’t you just leave?”

His expression mellowed and his features relaxed, the smugness slowly disappearing, and along with it the irritating smirk he’d worn since he’d stepped in. “I can’t,” he murmured, his tone bearing an odd edge to it.

“Why?”

When he replied, he sounded agitated. “You think I haven’t tried, wench? To keep away--” he drew in a sharp breath, the force he expended on her dress increasing “--just like I did when I’d left you with Locke.” She bent her arm to help him push down the sleeve-arm. “Isn’t it obvious that I can’t see you in pain?”

Chivalry there was, in his words, and nothing else to it, but she didn’t ask, for questioning Jaime Lannister almost never bore a straight answer. Her pulse touched the skies when he slid his hand up her bare arm, his fingers coming to a halt on her wounds. “I’m not in pain,” she rebelled, her throat abnormally parched, words finding it a chore to make their way out of it.

“I can see that,” he said, softening his touch when she winced.

Only now did it occur to her, that she’d relinquished her hold on the gown, her breasts and a whole lot of her completely exposed. Ashamed of the numerous scars and marks across her disproportionate body, she tried to get rid of him with a feeble, “I can manage now, Ser Jaime,” but her mind and heart, and more so the rising agony within her pleaded with him to stay, to lie in her bed for the rest of her night, to take her in his arms and make her feel like the woman she’d never thought she could be. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, the tender flicks of his fingers building up a pleasant ache between her legs.

Her lips splitting open when he ran his forefinger down her chest, she gasped, “Y--yes, at times, but I--”

“I returned to Harrenhal because I couldn’t keep away from you.” His voice had come down to a low pitched throaty growl that hit the pit of her stomach. “No matter how hard I try to hate you, Brienne, I fall flat on my face,” he continued with this unexpected confession, his finger venturing into the depths of the valley between her breasts. “I’m drawn to you like a bee to a flower, and I--” he stopped talking, burning her with an impassioned look.

While his words appeared to be blatant enough in their meaning, she found it hard to believe that the handsome Jaime Lannister could be attracted to her. No man had ever shown even the slightest interest in her, revulsion, the singular emotion she usually evoked in the stronger sex, and this handsome knight was no exception, his incessant mocking a thumping evidence to his feelings for her.

_ Yet, his eyes seem to tell me otherwise, that he too, perhaps, feels the same for me. That maybe, just maybe, he reciprocates my love for him. _

She shuddered, not because of his touch this time, her realization of the extent of her fondness for him shaking that ground beneath her feet. “Ser Jaime, I don’t understand--”

The next second was a daze. Her words remained unsaid, her doubts unspoken, and her mind swept clean of clarity; his lips the only thing that filled every bit of her consciousness, his arms the only thing that mattered to her. It was only now that she realized how much she welcomed his mouth and its victory over hers, his tongue and its capture of hers transforming her into the helpless maiden she’d never thought she could ever be.

He kissed her hard, wild and punishing and relentless, his arm around her waist shucking away the rest of the gown with ease she’d never known he could manage after his maiming. His fingers roamed her neck. They teased her throat and tortured her breasts, and all she could do was shiver in agony and delight, scared to surrender, yet unwilling to resist.

Tongues clashed and teeth met tender lips, nipping and biting, the aggression within him uncontrollable as he took complete custody of every bit of her that he could reach - her mouth, her body and--

\--_my heart_. 

So relent, she did, for what else could she do? Throwing her arms around his neck, her hands lost in his long hair, she allowed herself to be immersed in him, the coarse fabric of his unkempt garb scratching her tender nipples when he plunged harder into her.

Seconds passed, maybe a few, maybe more than that, but he was insatiable, his touch burning into her pores, his lips sewn to hers, his beard tickling and scratching her skin. His teeth reduced her to a sore and tender mess, perhaps, casting marks that would last a while, leaving a lingering impact on her, reminding her that he was the first man to have reached the depths of her that many others had shied away from.

An eternity later, he let go, his lips, however, still ghosting hers when he gasped, “I never expected this to happen, wench.”

Pinched by his remark, and stung by his unexpected confession after the intimacy they’d just shared that this was merely a weak moment he’d fallen for, and not _ her _, she placed a restraining hand on his chest with every intent to push him away, but he only pulled her closer. “Why come here at all,” she demanded, squirming in his grasp, “when this means nothing to you?”

“I probably mis-spoke,” he explained, teasing her back with his fingers. “I’ve _ wanted _ this to happen, for how long, I do not know. I want you, Brienne.” 

“Stay then,” she commanded, surprised by the want in her tone, “stay with me tonight.”

He had nothing more to say, no more a reaction than the sparks of desire in his eyes. Her dress lay forgotten on the floor, since when, she didn’t know, and she didn’t care. All she cared for was to undress him, to have him wrapped around her, skin to skin, limbs over limbs, body to body, with nothing but the warmth of each other to keep them company for the night.

“You’re pretty deft at this,” he teased, when she’d ripped his layers off one by one. “Have you been fantasizing about me, wench? Practicing in your dreams?”

“Not you,” she retorted, her attention and her hands now on his breeches, pulling them down, her heart fluttering in anxiety and anticipation of what his gorgeously engorged cock held in store for her. “I’ve only dreamed of Renly--”

He caught her mouth in another unexpected kiss, his hand cupping the back of her neck while he devoured her harder this time, his desperate fingernails digging into her delicate skin leaving her wet and panting and struggling to keep her balance. Undaunted this time, she kissed him back with matched fervor, tongue for tongue, a nip for a nip, everything she could manage for everything he threw at her.

“Renly, huh?” he panted into her mouth when they broke for air, his eyes hurling flaming arrows at hers.

She couldn’t help smiling. “You sound quite jealous.”

His brows came together, as if in self-introspection. “I do, don’t I?” 

Before she could respond, he dragged her to the floor and shoved her onto the bedroll. Before she could come to terms with what was happening, he had her pinned down with his body. Before she could clear her head to try and understand what she was being put through, his mouth captured hers and his hand groped her breast.

He began tugging and tormenting her painfully taut nipples, showering his attention on one at a time, and a whimper slipped past her lips, only to be lost in his mouth when he pressed harder, his kisses leaving her breathless and yearning for more. His cock, alive and superbly erect, jutted into her thighs, and she moaned expectantly, the ache within her reaching an unbearable peak.

“I want you,” she gasped into his mouth, worried that she might explode if he held back even a second longer. “_ Now, _” she added, desperate for him to fill the void within her.

His lips never leaving hers, he thrust into her, his long and hard length tearing through her maidenhead, locking her senses to just one thing. 

_ Him. _

And then the world, her cares and everything else was forgotten.

She winced to beat the prick of pain, and when that was gone, she caught his lip in a violent nip between her teeth, the slowly mounting sensation of pleasure too much for her to take.

And thus it began. 

He buried himself into her depths, and they embarked on a new journey together, a splendid ride along the path of bliss. Bliss she’d never imagined she’d one day experience. He kept plunging into her, again and again and again, and she took in every inch of him, every single time, giving herself in return, her body, her mind, her soul and her love. 

Love, she’d only recently realized, she harboured for him, with Renly safely finding the way out of her heart.

_Jaime, _she wanted to scream, but her mouth sealed with his, she had no way out, but to go with him. Harder, he slammed down on her, knocking the air out of her lungs, and faster he went, blinding her with his pace, taking her with him, showing her the worlds she’d never seen before. Mere seconds she lasted, until she could sustain it no more, but a glorious few moments of pleasure those were, her body rocked by violent tremors of ecstasy when she slumped to rest on the bed, shutting her eyes in contentment, her head reeling under the tidal wave that had knocked her down.

“Look into my eyes, Brienne,” he commanded, releasing her mouth at last, and she complied, meeting the wave of passion and unmistakable affection that she, and no one else, was the sole recipient of. A grunt escaped him, followed by a roar of her name, and with one last wild thrust, he met his end, squirting his seed into the far depths of her, showing her what it meant to be a woman; something, she recalled, he’d offered to do many moons ago.

His face buried in her chest, she could feel him shaking, his body gradually relaxing in her arms as his cock slackened within her. Once the euphoria began dying down, logic began returning to her head, flooding her with a thousand questions, a million possibilities of where they could go from here. 

They’d consummated their passion in the heat of the moment, but where the final destination of the glorious journey lay, she had no idea, the urge to find out, the foremost thought in her mind. “Ser Jaime--”

Flipping over to his back, he gathered her into his arms. “I don’t want to return to King’s Landing,” he announced, a soulful look taking over his eyes.

That left her perplexed. His family was in King's Landing, his father, his sister, his everything. “I don’t understand--”

“Run away with me,” he implored, pressing her closer, attacking her resolve with a charming smile, “and let’s go someplace where no one can find us. Not my family, not the Starks, no one. Just you and me--”

Resting her chin on his chest, she took a second to marvel his childlike innocence, a virtue she’d never known he possessed. “What would we do?”

“Fight,” he said instantly, “we’re pretty good at that, remember?” 

She flushed, recalling the duel where he’d almost overpowered her. “Is that all?”

“How about fucking?” he suggested mischievously, his toe tracing a seductive path up her leg. “From what we’ve just discovered, we’re pretty good at that too. Every night we could lie beneath the stars making sweet sweet love until the early hours of dawn,” he said dreamily, painting a picture she’d never allowed herself to see before.

Heat flooding up her neck, she decided to follow him into his dreams, real life and problems be damned for a moment. “What else?” she asked, her finger twisted around the damp hair on his chest.

“A family with you, wench, a life by your side, and death in your arms.”

Her little bubble of joy burst, the pretty picture shattering to pieces when Catelyn Stark’s solemn face returned to haunt her. “It can’t happen.”

“We can make it happen,” he said, running his fingers through her hair, “just say the word, and I’ll give up everything for you, the Kingsguard--”

“What about your sister? What about my vows?”

“I love Cersei,” he admitted, “but not like this anymore. And once you’ve returned the Stark girls to their family, your vow stands fulfilled.” He paused to plant a kiss on her forehead. “You’re my life, Brienne, the reason I’m alive today.” 

“I’m the reason you lost your hand,” she glumly pointed out.

“I’d gladly forego my other hand for you, if need be,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Shut up,” she scolded, unwilling to picture such an ominous sight.

“I’m serious,” he went on, this time, seeking her lips. “Come with me where no one can find us. Make a family with me. Grow old with me.”

A life with the man she loved, in his arms, making love to him every day. A home of her own, surrounded by his children for the rest of her life. What else could she ask for?

“Sansa and Arya first,” she bargained, stroking his cheek, succumbing to him at last.

“On one condition.”

She threw him a quizzical look.

“You’ll marry me soon after that, my lady,” he insisted, his jaw set in determination.

“What if I refuse?” she teased, suppressing a smile.

“I won't let you leave this tent until you agree,” he growled, and before she could reply, he buried his tongue in her mouth again, locking her in a tight embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
